Gallagher, Blackthorn be Prepared
by Sometimes.Love.Burns
Summary: What happens when Cammie didn't go to gallagher and Gallagher and Blackthorne have an exchange. I know this summary is rubbish but the story is better trust me ! This is my first ever fanfiction. I hope you like it :-)
1. Chapter 1

_** Gallagher, Blackthorn be Prepared**_

**AN/ If you are reading this I assume you know who Cammie and all her friends if you don't I don't think you will understand this.**

**BTW I wish I did, but I don't own Gallagher Girls just the plot and some new characters ;-)**

Chapter 1~ Introducing the Chameleon

"We are going shopping whether you like it or not. There is a _SALE _on!" Martha practically screamed at me as I tried to make an excuse about not going to the Hollister/Gilly Hicks/Superdry sale. This girl annoys me so bad I would be her archenemy if I didn't have to be her BFF. Oh yeah my mum gives me a cover every time we move places; next time I am so picking my own one. I am so sick of being a fashion obsessive make-up freak. It's not so bad I hear you say well why don't you try being the complete opposite of yourself for months

"Yay !" I say with a hint of sarcasm only a spy could hear, "See you tomorrow. I'll meet you at Superdry. Bye" She bid me farewell and I wondered home wondering when we will next move.

**_TIME SKIP _**

**Next Day**

**Cammie POV**

Grumbling under my breath I walked towards the mall entrance when I saw a white van pull up. With my spy skills I could sense people inside it then about 20 or so (21 to be exact) girls walked out of it. The Gallagher crest was on the side of the van so I knew it was a cove-ops mission also some looked like they were about to hit a nightclub with short tight dresses and heavy make-up others looked like they were trying too hard to fit in wearing jeans and long-sleeved plain tees. Only 4 fit in perfectly Bex, Macey ,Elizabeth and Anna I knew their names as sometimes a girl got bored and wanted to find some info to memorise. Then my godfather the one and only Joe Solomon walked out of the van. I slid into a shadow using my chameleoness to be unnoticeable. He then began instructing the girls to each find and tail their targets all the way to the meeting place: Hollister. With that of they went.

I followed Joe as he went round the back of the mall then walked to a black van with the Blackthorn crest on and knocked twice then once then twice a signal to open up the doors. As the doors slid open 21 boys jumped out of the van and Joe gave the exact same pep talk to all of the boys then I knew what cheeky Joey was up to. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do and with a mischievous grin I snuck into the ladies toilets, phoned Martha informing her I had lady problems at the moment and wouldn't be able to go to the sale with her. She seemed disappointed but said it was okay and that she understood.

With that I observed the training-to-be-spies and I realised….

**AN/I hope you guys liked it and I will try to update soon but I have a busy week. I really appreciate reviews **_hint hint !_


	2. Chapter 2Cheeky Chameleon

**Gallagher, Blackthorn be Prepared**

**AN/ I will try to make this chapter longer for y'all **

**Cammie POV**

_Previously,_

_Suddenly, I knew what I had to do and with a mischievous grin I snuck into the ladies toilets, phoned Martha informing her I had lady problems at the moment and wouldn't be able to go to the sale with her. She seemed disappointed but said it was okay and that she understood._

_With that I observed the training-to-be-spies and I realised…._

**Chapter 2~ Cheeky Chameleon**

that they could do with some serious practice trying to see their tails the girls used several tail-checking techniques but didn't see the fit boys following them. After about half an hour had passed I had grown bored so I put my plan into action. Sneaking up behind a boy, who was extremely cocky looking but resembled a greek god, I slapped a napotine patch on his neck and dragged him into an alley way.

It was easy to either knock them out or napotine them; none noticed me but that was to be expected. I mean I am _the _chameleon, _the_ teenage CIA legend. My mom did give me an option go to Gallagher or be taught by my family (Joe, Aunt Abby, mom and dad). I chose the latter as they are all CIA legends and to be honest it's more fun to go on proper missions not fake cove-op ones. Anyway.

It was fun to see the confused looks and puzzled voices as I took out the training-to-be-spies and stole their comms units I actually had to laugh at some of their expressions. As I headed towards the last person, Bex, I realised that she was actually aware of someone following her and I thought I might be able to have some fun with her. So I pulled her into a large store cupboard and pushed her against the opposite wall as she struggled with my grip on her caramel skin. Grunts could be heard from her as we sparred kicks were exchanged and punches were thrown. As she nursed her bloody nose, I gave a last lunge and slapped a napotine patch right on her forehead. Then walked towards Hollister( the meeting place) with anticipation to see what dear old Joey would do.

**Joe POV**

I was beginning to get worried no one had turned up at Hollister and it was fifteen minutes 45 seconds and counting past the arranged time. As I was about to leave to find my students Grant walked in with an angry expression on his face.

"You didn't tell us they were gonna be other agents in the field" he almost growled.

"There weren't! " I said panicking what if it was an ambush. But then they would have killed the students I countered my thought. Just as I was about to start worrying again another student walked, Tina, she also looked annoyed." Can I explain when everyone gets here?" together they nodded. What was I supposed to say? I have no idea what happened?

Soon after all the other students entered the dimly lit changing room( why would you dimly light a changing room) all unharmed except from Bex, who had a bloody nose and a scattering of new bruises.

"Look guys... I bet your all wondering what happened. Well umm... I don't know."sheesh! not knowing was really annoying and not to mention embarrassing.

"Well I do Joey." A familiar voice whispered in my ear.

**Cammie POV**

The greek god guy arrived first HA he looked so pissed off at the moment. He asked Joey angrily why he didn't tell everyone there were other agents in the field. Joey said there weren't. This was so much fun. I had to suppress a giggle as Tina Walters entered the changing room looking annoyed. Joey said he was gonna wait until the class( and Blackthorn though he didn't mention that) was here.

It didn't take that long for the rest of the teenagers to arrive all fine except Bex of course with her bloody nose and bruises.

"Look guys... I bet your all wondering what happened. Well umm... I don't know." that must have been painful for Joey to say and annoying, he hated not knowing what was going for more fun.

"Well I do Joey." I whispered in his ear. He whipped around but I had taken a step back and his grabbing hands couldn't reach in the shadows I edged along the side behind the confused students." Hey y'all !" I said in a louder voice. All eyes trained on me as I stepped into the dim light(why would you dimly light a changing room ). Bex tried to run towards me but Liz and Macey held her back.

"Cammie ! I should've known. Bex stop !" Joe glared at me with an amused glint in his eye.

"Hey Joey. Just wanted to come say hi while you were in the neighbourhood." Now all the students stared bewildered at me I was the only one who called Joey Joey I guess.

"What happened to Bex?" He got straight to the point.

"Uhhhhh..."how was I gonna explain this one "Well I guess I just got bored the tailing and tail spotting could do with some improvement" I was going with criticising his students.

"And you could do better?"

"Joey, you don't need to ask you know I can"

He then strode briskly over towards me, the gaze of his students following him,"I know you can do better than them Cammie but no need to offend them. I'll tell your dad," he whispered in my ear.

" About how you are proud of me."

"No way... Now scat before I unleash Bex on you" I was a little scared of the mischievous glint in his eye then he grinned a big toothy grin scaring me more(not that I showed it). Then I slunk into the shadows out of the shop and mall before they could do anything about it.

**Hope you guy liked it I think it was longer. A special thanks to CrossoverQueen21, bookaholic02 and nicolegallivan ! (You three were my first reviews like ever xxxxx)The punctuation might be a bit wrong :-/**


	3. Chapter 3 Joey's Plan

**Gallagher, Blackthorn be Prepared**

**AN/ Sorry I have not updated in a while I have had mountains of homework literally.**

**Joey POV**

To set my plan in motion I would have to ask for Abby's permission as it involved her. I was sure she would say yes so I have already made some phone calls to Cammie's parents. Here it goes I thought as I knocked on Abby's door.

"Joe is that you. What's up?" She questioned.

" Well, you know about Cammie's little trick earlier, I have a wicked plan to get her back" As Abby began to interrupt me I said, " It won't harm her or anyone else or disrupt the exchange!"

"Fine, I'm all ears"

As I told her my plan, a sexy mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Let's do it !" This will be so much fun.

**Cammie POV**

Mom and dad sat me down as I got back from the mall. Whatever this was; it was bad.

" We heard about the mall incident" Dad started trying and failing to hide an amused expression. " And Joe has come up with a suitable punishment that we as your parents think is not actually a bad idea."

" You are going to Gallagher for the rest of the school year. I will be good for your experience and social skills, which are handy for a spy to have "

I wasn't sure how to react it was not as bad as Joey's punishments can get but I had declined the offer to go there from my mother for a reason. Never mind though I'm sure I will survive the year and Rebecca ( Bex ) will want a rematch, that will be fun.

"When do I leave and will Grant be there? "

" Tomorrow at 4am because we want to get there in time to have some family time with Abby and Joe and you will have to wait and see, honey" My mom obviously don't know I know about the exchange between Gallagher and Blackthorn, I really hope that Grant is there I haven't seen him in ages.

" Okay as I'm going to Gallagher against my free will, you won't mind that I brought $350.65 of sports gear with your credit card Dad will you? " I called out as I raced up the stairs, Mom laughing at Dad's expression.

_**Time Skip **_

**Next Day**

**Cammie POV**

I was dressed by half 3 so I had time to mentally prepare myself for what was to come also Mom wanted us to leave a bit early incase of traffic. I am not a morning person and I bet I looked it, I had bags under my eyes and I had put my hair in an excessively messy bun but would probably tidy it up in the car.

I had apparently slept in the car for the entire journey I had just enough time to put my hair in a tidish ponytail before I was yanked out of the car and into Aunt Abby's arms.

"I've missed you squirt. It has been too long." She was right it had been too long and I missed her too but I didn't get a chance to tell her as I was pulled up the stone stairs that led to a large doorway. Apparently I was a suprise for all the students and only my family knew about my arrival and they really didn't want to ruin that suprise. Yes. I would supposedly look too suspicious just wondering around the corridors and halls.

I had been left to catch up with Abby in her office, which was really nice but then again she is the headmistress, but that actually meant listen to her talk about every single thing I had missed. Sometimes Abby got a bit carried away talking but that was okay as I got a chance to daydream and wonder what would happen if Grant was there.

Finally Abby checked the time and realised she had to be off. " Go to the Grand hall entrance and do your stuff don't get seen until it is time to come into the hall then walk up front okay?"

" Sure thing Abby." So there I was left to wait.

**If you have any ideas for the plot I would love to hear them PM me :-)**


	4. Chapter 4Trick for a Trick

**Gallagher, Blackthorn be Prepared**

**Cammie POV**

It was so boring standing there and I decided to explore a little bit and come back in time for my introduction. As I turned round the corridor I saw an oddly placed brick in the wall. When I pushed it the bricks contracted and I was gaping into a **SECRET PASSAGEWAY. **I was a really curious person ( as most spies are) and I stepped into the dimly lit passageway and as I began walking the bricks thudded together again. It was a good thing I wasn't scared of spiders as the passageway hadn't been used recently and there were lots of them a variation of small ones to giant ones.

**AN/ I got this idea from the amazing ****bookaholic02**

Further down the secret passageway I heard familiar voices conversing between each other Joey and Aunt Abby. I had to get nearer as with even super spy hearing I couldn't hear what they were saying through a thick brick wall and around 1000ft away.

"So do you think she suspects anything about the trick?" Abby said to Joey

"No, as if Cammie was _that_ good." Well Joey was going to find out just how good I am I just needed to find out what the trick they thought they were playing on me was.

"The staff have secured the slime with extra strong rope so it won't fall early; I wonder what Cammie's reaction will be hahaha" Joey joined in predicting how it will go but I didn't need to hear anymore as I had helped Abby design this trick the last time we were together ( that backfired ). Now I knew how this was supposed to plan out I thought about how I could not only avoid the trick altogether but have a very dramatic entrance.

**AN/ The plan is supposed to go: someone walks into the booby-trapped room and the bucket of slime falls on their head, the person gets tied up with super strong rope thrown in the centre of attention and is then covered in feathers, which stick to the person as if they had been attached with glue.**

**Dramatic entrance courtesy of ****nicolegallivan xXx**

My plan was now ready to be carried out I had taken a safety harness from the supply room, which was easy enough to find. And had anchored it up on the roof now I just had to wait for my"que". My idea was to jump through the skylight which I had opened and use the water guns I had attached to my waist to squirt Abby and Joey with slime.

The boys walked through the middle of the tables as the girls all quaked, dropped silver-ware and food onto the floor/table. They were all rather fit but seriously not anything I haven't seen before except a rather interesting slightly familiar smirking green-eyed boy. And a hunky blonde blue-eyed boy, who you could tell had an 8 pack just waiting to be drawled over.

"Now I have one more extra special surprise for you girls today she has brought here to gain experience from you and as Gallagher girls you will give her that. May I welcome Cameron Ann Morgan?" A round of applause sounded and Abby and Joey standing side by side had mischievous grins on their faces that were shrinking as my arrival grew later and later.

"Cameron Ann Morgan? " Abby called out once more and as 5 minutes went and passed Joey and Abby headed towards the doors. This was my que. I jumped through the open skylight and landed on my tensed feet. As they hit the floor with a small thud Abby and Joey shot round with puzzled expressions that looked so funny I wanted to take a picture of them; so I did with my camera badge quickly may I add I whipped my water guns filled with slime out and squirted them at Abby and Joey covering them in head-to-toe with teal gunge. Meanwhile, the students had settled back into their seats laughing after jumping up ready to help their favourite teachers (boys included). The other teachers were also crying with laughter as it happened.

"This is Cameron Ann Morgan "and with that the hall burst into a round of applause as I took my bow.

**Hi hope you guys liked this I am super sorry for not updating sooner but I've had loads of tests this week so far pls review and ask any questions you have or plot ideas love you xXx**


	5. Chapter 5Grant is Cammies

**AN/ Here it is guys the big secret is unveiled in this very chapter. Sorry about this being really late but I've got to have plastic surgery on my thumb and I haven't been feeling to good.**

**Gallagher, Blackthorn be Prepared**

******Grant is Cammie's ...**

******Cammie POV**

As I was basking in my glory I thought this could actually be fun, then he walked in. _My_ Grant had just walked in the big hall.

"Grant," I squealed loudly. As I pelted towards him I noticed a large red stain at the front of his shirt that nearly stopped me in my tracks; he was bleeding. Not just a bit blood was gushing from a wound on his chest.

"Grant!" this time I was not alone in shouting his name Aunt Abby, Joey and Mum were shouting. I pushed past them leapt over the puddle of slime and ran to Grant just as he collapsed into my arms, blood immediately soaking through my shirt. Tears ran down my face as I ripped open Grant's stained shirt to show an oozing gun shot wound.

"Grant, who did this to you?" I said with vengeance on my mind.

"Ask Zach," he wheezed " Don't tell anyone about us please I can explain lat..." he had lost consciousness and I was yanked away from his body by Joey. I kicked and wriggled (and bit) against his iron grip but did not succeed in freeing myself. Eventually I grew limp like a doll and I heard someone calling my name from a distance but I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was.

" You drugged her, was that necessary."

"Yes she _bit_ me drawing blood !" Oops was my last thought as I too lost consciousness.

_**1 DAY LATER**_

**Cammie POV**

My eyes fluttered open to see that I was in the infirmary with I killer headache. Then I remembered what had happened yesterday and all thoughts bout killer headaches were gone. Ask Zach. Who is this Zach I must ask? Who shot Grant? And why can't I tell anyone about Grant and I? This was so frustrating if I can't tell anyone about Grant and I then how will I explain the grand hall drama?

A motion to my left caught my attention far over in the corner a sat my Mum by Grant's bed. "Mum, what happened?"

"Joe drugged you after you put up your big fight," I didn't question why Joey was carrying a drug that puts people to sleep for a day, it is Joey after all " How are you sweetie?"

"Good," I replied.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and a green-eyed smirking boy entered the room.

"Hello, I'm here to bring Cameron her homework."

" Thank you and it is Cammie or Cam." I said with a glare what kind of person brings somebody has been unconscious for a day homework then call them by their full name as if they were some posh brat stuck-up their own ass. I don't think I'll be doing it then. I had cove-ops (thank you Joey (jackass)), Advanced Maths and like 4 other pieces.

" Go back to sleep honey" Mum said caringly.

"Mmmhmm" was all I got out I had nightmares that night I mean my

!

**Just drawing out the suspense a little longer hahahahahahahahahaha**

!

!

**And a bit longer hahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

!

!

!

twin brother who-saved-me-from-a-bunch-of-physcotic-terroists-who-tried-to-torture-me-into-telling-them-some-unkown-info. So yeah kind of worried about him.

**AN/ Hope you liked it but as I said my thumb can only deal with so much pressure before it erupts with blood (no Joke) BTW I like reviews _lots+lots _xXx**


End file.
